The Bet
by PR Stella 926
Summary: Stella mentions playing a game of pool to Mac who agress to play but he has other ideas. Since he knows how to play, he decides to place a small bet with Stella. Who turns out to be the loser? What is the bet? What will this game and bet lead to?
1. Chapter 1

The Bet Chapter 1 Rated M

(REVISED!) Now this is something that came to me while i was dreaming, so bare with me if it sounds corny, but hey it's only a story. Now i as supposed to make this a one shot, but as you all know it's hard to keep things just only 1 chapter long. As many of u have probably read, i'm not doing a sequel to this story. just extending it and making it one long story. Due to my pregnancy please bare with me for updates. For all those who already read this story, thanks for all the reviews. if u have any ideas let me know. *  
Mac was over working himself once again, and Stella was trying to get him to join her and the team for a drink or two after the long week they had.

Mac while running his hands through his hair he picked up the picture of their last Christmas Eve Party and saw Stella wrapped in his arms. Mac then started to think to himself. {hmmm Stella, if I can only have you to myself. God Stella, if you only knew how much I'm in love with you. I'm dying to have you in my arms again, holding you, kissing you, heck I wanna make you mine, I want to have you scream my name out. How can I do this if i have so much paperwork. Dammit, I need a break, Stella where are you, I need a distraction.

Now as if it was a coincidence or something Stella now knocking on his door frame,

"Hey Mac!" Stella said while standing on the doorframe.

"Hi Stella." Mac replied while looking at her and running his hands through his hair again leaving it all messy.

Stella: "Um, I was wondering, if you would like to join me and the rest of the team for a drink or two, you know this has been a long and hard week for all of us and well I was thinking you could use the break."

Mac: "Stella, normally I'd say no to you and keep on working but to much my surprise as well, i'll take u up on your offer. I could use the break."

Stella: "Really?"

Mac: "Really!"

Stella: "Maybe we can play some pool, I've been practicing so maybe I'll beat you."

Mac: "Oh, I seriously doubt that, but would you like to place a small bet."

Stella: "What do you have in mind?"

Mac: "Let's say the loser buys the winner a drink."

Stella: "Ok Taylor you're on, make sure u have your wallet ready."

Mac: "So you're planning to get drunk tonight, remember I said the loser buys the winner drinks, if you intend to beat me that means you'll be drunk tonight." (now laughing)

Stella: "Dammit!" Did you do that to trick me Mac?"

Mac: "No i was counting on you buying me the drinks tonight!"

Stella: "Oh so you want to be the drunk one?"

Mac: "As long as you leave me at my house afterwards"

Stella: "Oh so i have to take you home now too!"

Mac: "Why dont we see who loses first, then from there we'll figure out who takes who home. But most likely I'll take you home, I'll feel better knowing I dropped you off myself. Deal?"

Stella: "OK deal, now let's get going the team is waiting."

Walking out with her arm in his they walked towards the elevator and headed to the bar. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Bet Chapter 2 Rated M

Ok so i know chapter 1 was short, but i made up for some of it here. like i said please bare with me **************************************************************************************************

Arriving at the bar they walked up to the table where the team was already sitting down sharing a mug of beer and lauging it up.

"Hey Stella, you finally made it" Don said

"Oh my God she's with Mac too!" Lindsay practically shouted.

"Hey Stella, how did u manage to get Mac to come?" Danny asked

"I have my ways!" Stella replied while winking at Mac.

"Hey I needed the break and well I just decided to come." Mac said while motioning Stella to the pool table

"Hey where you guys going you just got here?" Don asked

"We're gonna shoot some pool, we'll be back in a few." Mac said *  
Stella picking a table and arranging the balls while Mac grabbed the cue sticks and brought them over to the table.

"So you ready to lose Stella?" Mac questioned her.

"Don't get so cocky Taylor, i'll beat you." Stella said

"OK so do we keep the same bet or change it?" Mac asked

"Nah leave it as is and see how we do after a few rounds." Stella said.

"Ok let's start then" Mac said.  
**************************************************************************************************Back at the table with the team sitting there

Don: "So did she tell Mac about Drew yet?"

Lindsay: "No!"

Don: "What is she waiting for, can't se see Mac's in love with her, this is going to break his heart and do alot of damage to him. Just look at him over there, having the time of his life with someone he loves and she's with Drew."

Jess: "Take it easy Don!"

Danny: "Yea man calm down, look i know you love Stella like if she was your sister, but it was her choice to be with Drew. Besides he doesn't see like a bad guy to me."

Don: "Ok he's not a bad guy, but he's not for Stella, she belongs with Mac."

Danny: "But she's made her choice already."

Don: "I thought Mac made it clear when he went after he in Greece. He's showing his feelings for her and she doesn't see it."

Jess: "You guys, Don has a point. What are we going to do?"

Lindsay: "I don't know, but once Mac finds out Stella and Drew, I don' t know how he'll react."

The team keeps talking about this topic while also taking glances at Mac and Stella play their game *  
Mac: "Ha, got you there Bonasera!, you owe me a drink."

Stella: "Dammit it Mac."

Stella motioning for the waitress to bring Mac one more beer, she looked at the table and then looked at Mac.

Mac: "Ok Stella, we've both had the same amount to drink, which means 3 games for you and 3 games for me. At this rate we'll both need a cab home, how about we just do one last game.

Stella: "Ok so what's the bet on that one."

Mac: "Let me finish my beer and i'll let you know."

Stella: "Ok but there's just one thing I don' t get Mac?"

Mac: "What's that?"

Stella: "How did you make that shot, it looks impossible?"

Mac: "Ahh that's my trick shot!"

Stella: "No fair Mac! (pouting) Can you show me how it's done?"

Mac: "I don't see why not!"

Mac setting up the table the way it was just before he won and then walked over to Stella now standing right behind her. He grabbed her hands and started to show her, while whispering in her ear,

"Ok, so now you lean a little bit back,"

Mac moving his hands to her hips and moving it closer to his crotch,

"You look only at the ball you wanna shoot, you aim and then let go."

While whispering in her ear, Mac started to suck on her ear lobe, causing Stella to moan out

"Mmmmmm Mac!" Stella said.

Mac smiling at the fact that he's getting a little taste of what he wants from the woman he loves. He continued to suck on her ear lobe and move down to her neck. Stella now moaning again and leaning back into Mac's arms, her hand slowly traveling from his thigh to his dick and she started to rub.

"hmmmm Stella!"

Mac stopping for a second then whispered in her ear again, "How about this time the loser kisses the winner on the lips?"

Stella now turning around and stared at Mac, "Ok you're on!"

Stella doesn't know why she agreed, probably the effects of the beer on her or probably it was because she loved how Mac's lips felt on her. At that moment she didn't care about Drew, so it was either she was drunk, or just wasn't sure anymore of her feelings.  
**************************************************************************************************"Hey did you guys see that!" Jess said.

"Now you're gonna tell me he doesn't love her, he practically is pushing her on that table to have his way with her. Look at what they're doing. Does Stella even realize how much damage she'll cause Mac when she tells him about Drew." Don said

"Well they have been drinking alot too which explains why they've gotten too close." Danny said.

"Speaking of drinking alot, I think we've had enough, and we've need to get back to Lucy." Lindsay said.

"Yea, um I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow?" Danny said

"Ok, you guys drive home safely, we're gonna go see what's up with Stella and Mac, see you guys tomorrow." Don said.

Danny and Lindsay walking out holding hands, Don decided to get up and take Jess with him to the pool table to see what Mac was up to.

Just as they arrived to the pool table, Stella sunk in the 8 ball.

Stella: "I got you now Mac."

Jess: "Hey way to go Stella."

Don: "Ahhh to bad for you Mac."

Mac: "Not really, you see this game was a bet!"

Stella: "yup and you lost"

Jess: "You guys were betting?"

Mac: "Yea, and on this game the bet was the loser has to kiss the winner."

Mac now smiling and just staring at Stella.

Don: "Wait hold on, you just lost Mac, that means you have to kiss her."

Mac: "Yea and?"

Jess: "I'm afraid to ask but where do you have to kiss her?"

Mac: "Lips."

Don and Jess now looking at each other and looking at Mac and Stella,

Don: "Stella, you do realize that you are letting Mac kiss you?"

Stella: "Umm- hold on, Mac did you let me win just so you can kiss me?"

Mac: "Maybe?"

Stella: "Maybe what you mean maybe?"

Mac: "You're the one who won by using the trick shot!"

Stella: "But you showed me that."

Mac: "But you used it against me, how do I know that you didn't do it on purpose so I lose just so i can kiss you."

Stella: "Maybe I did do it on purpose."

Mac: "And you think I care, you're still getting your kiss, so come here."

Mac now pulling Stella into his arms, her hands landing on his chest, and Mac moving a hand up to her curls and moving her closer so that there's no space between them and just kissed her on her lips.

Don: Ummm ehhh you guys?"

Mac finally letting go of Stella to catch his breath.

Stella: "WOW Mac, that was ummm-"

Mac now licking his lips, "Totally worth losing the game and more."

Don: "Hey you guys it's getting late, we're gonna go."

Mac looking at the time, "Yea I think we should call it a night too Stel,"

Stella: "Ok let's go"

They all walked out and splitting up outside.

"See you guys tomrrow" Don said

"Yea goodnight Don" Mac said.

Don walking over to catch a cab with Jess, while Mac was now getting into his avalanche with Stella to take her home.

"Mac you gonna be ok to drive?" Stella asked

"Stella I had as much to drink as you, I'll just drive slowly to not cause any problems. But I am taking you home."

"Ok, I'm not arguing, let's go but please drive slowly, we don't need New York's best dectective locked up for a DWI."

"I have you with me in the car, I'll be 3 times as careful, I wouldn't want to you to get hurt, I wouldn't allow myself to have any harm come to you." Mac said

"Thanks Mac,"

Mac started the car and headed down the street to Stella house. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Bet Chapter 3 Rated M

The ride to Stella's was quiet, they both got out and Mac walked her to her apartment door.

Mac: "Thanks Stel!"

Stella: "For what Mac?"

Mac: "For inviting me and letting me have a break from work, I really needed it. I had a great time."

Stella: "Your welcome Mac, I too had a great time."

Mac: "Well, goodnight Stella, see you tomorrow."

Stella: "Mac?"

Mac: "Yea?"

Stella: "Doesn't the winner get one last kiss?"

Mac: "Sure!"

Mac leaning in and holding Stella in his arms, he kissed her lips once more. Stella giving into the kiss and making it more intense she grabbed Mac and pulled him in her apartment. Mac hands running up and down her body while now moving his kisses to her neck.

"Mmmmmmmmmm Mac!" Stella moaned

Mac smiling once again that he's making her hot.

"I want you Stella. Let me make love to you, let me make you mine."

Stella so turned on now she didn't even bother to say no. Quickly pulling Mac towards her bedroom, only thinking about what's going to happen now, not even thinking about that she is now cheating on Drew. Finally reaching the room, undressing each other on the way.

Stella: "I love your body Mac!"

Mac: "You love my body but I love you!"

Stella: "What?"

Mac: "I love you Stella."

With that said Mac gently pushes her on the bed and gets on top of her. Positioning himself to enter her,

"I love you Stella!" Mac said as he pushed himself inside her.

Cries of pain and ecstasy fillled the room.

"Oh Mac, faster, hmmm harder." Stella moaned while she clawed at his back.

"Maaccccccccccc!" Stella said as she climaxed.

"Mmmmm Stellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Mac said following right behind her, as he released his seed inside her.

Both reaching their climax point. Mac collapsed on top of Stella. Stella now sucking on his neck leaving him a nice little reminder of their night. Mac removes himself from her and rolls over pulling Stella on top of him.

"Hmmmm I love you Mac!"

"Love you too Stella"

Pulling the covers and closing his eyes, he managed to fall asleep quickly now with a grin on his face holding and thinking that he has the woman he loves in his arms.

Mac was the first to wake up, looking down he seen that Stella was still asleep in his arms. Mac just caressing her body with the biggest smile on his face.

"Mac?" she asked

"Yea Stel, its me." Mac replied

Stella jumping out of his arms and just sitting on the bed.

"What um, why um-?" Stella couldn't get her question straight.

"Why am i here?" Mac asked finishing off her question

Stella just nodded her head for him to continue.

Mac: "You don't remember?" Mac asked with his facial expression changing into a frown.

Stella: "I remember us at the bar, shooting pool and that you drove me home."

Mac: "You don't remember the bet and the game we were playing?"

Stella: "Ok I remember you making the bet about loser buying winner drinks."

Mac: "Ok, what else do you remember?"

Stella: "We've had our share of drinks and then, i dunno Mac, the rest is a blur. Why are you asking me this? Did something happen Mac."

Mac: "Stella look at us, we're naked in your bed, what do you think happen."

Stella: "Don't tell me the loser had to sleep with the winner?"

Mac: "NO! Of course not Stella, I would never disrespect you like that. It's just the last game I made a bet saying the loser kisses the winner on the lips and well I lost."

Stella: "So u um-"

Mac: "Yea i kissed you!"

Stella: "But how did we-?"

Mac: "End up in your bed?" he finished off her sentence again

Stella: "Yes."

Mac: "I drove you home, and you asked me if the winner gets one last kiss and well me not saying no I stepped up to you and kissed you. The kiss got intense you grabbed me and pulled me inside your apartment and well here we are."

Stella: "Mac, did we um have sex?"

Mac: "I wouldn't call it sex, I- we, we made love to each other Stella!" Mac now saying this with a big lump in his throat, fighting back the tears. He decide to get up and leave.

Stella: "Mac, wait!"

Mac: "What now Stella?"

Stella: "Are you sure we did this? It's impossible we couldn't have, I mean, oh my God, how can i do this to Drew."

Mac: "Drew? what the hell does Drew have to do with this?"

Stella: "Mac, Drew and I have been dating for over 6 months now, that's why i say it's impossible for us to have slept together."

Mac: "You and Drew, what?"

Mac now anger on his face, got up and got dressed not even caring about taking a shower.

Stella: "Mac please don't over react!"

Mac: "Over react! How could you not tell me Stella, I mean I practically poured out my heart to you last night, told you I love you and made you mine last night. Now you tell me that you've been seeing Drew. I- I can't be here, I have to go."

Stella: "Mac wait!"

Mac running out of her apartment and deciding to take the stairs instead, he went down 2 by 2 all the way down to the ground floor and headed for his car.

{Dammit, why didn't she tell me I made love to her, I finally had her all to myself and I find out that she belongs to another man.}

"Ughhhhhh I hate you!" He shouted into his car as he drove off.

{Oh my God, what did I do? Oh I've never seen Mac like this before. How can I not notice that he was in love with me. Now I've lost him as my friend. Why didn't I tell him about Drew earlier, now he's going to hate me.}

"I need to talk to him, I have to fix this!" Stella said now getting up as she headed to the shower. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Bet Chapter 4 Rated M

Mac arriving at the lab, he parked his car in his spot and headed towards the locker room to grab some spare clothes and headed for the shower. Mac now stepping into the shower, he started to wash all the sweat, and well- everything from the events from the night before. Coming across his neck, he felt a small pain so he quickly dried off and walked over to the mirror. Looking closly he noticed that Stella had left him a little hickey from their night of passion together.

"Stella!" he whispered.

He closes his eyes for a moment, and images of last night were running through his head.

"Dammit" he cursed to himself.

Mac quickly got dressed and sat on the bench and closed his eyes again. No matter how much he tried to get Stella out of his head he couldn't.

"Ahhhh! Stay out of my mind, I hate you! He said out loud while now punching a locker that was near by.

"Oh way to go Mac you just smashed up my locker!" Don said walking in.

"SORRY!" Mac said.

"Woah, Mac, what's up!" Don asked Mac noticing the anger in his voice.

Mac turned around and that's when Don saw it,

"WOW Mac, nice hickey, looks like you and Stella had a great time last night." Don said winking at him.

Mac: "Don't mention her name to me, i don't want to hear about her."

Don: "Mac what happened?"

Mac: "She- she used me Don, she has a boyfriend! I mean I practically gave her my all last night and she tells me this morning that she's been seeing Drew for over 6 months, and I just, I had to leave. We- I mean I had the time of my life last night, I made love to the woman who I thought would be mine forever and she's taken. I'll never forgive her Don, how can she do this to me. couldn't she see that I was in love with her."

Mac's voice now breaking by the lump forming in his throat because he was holding back the tears

Don: "Did you let her explain?"

Mac: "No! I just couldn't be there, I didn't want to be there."

Don: "Mac you have to let her explain, don't let things stay like this between you. You guys been best friends for over 13yrs now, don't lose that Mac."

Mac: "I can't Don, not now."

Don: "I know Mac, but eventually you'll have to talk to her.

Mac: "Maybe later, I'm gonna go Don, I can't be here now. I'm leaving you in charge, just call me if something you or Stella can't handle.

Don: "Ok Mac, take care."

Mac finishing up the buttons of his shirt and walked out and headed back to the garage before he could bump into Stella.  
**************************************************************************************************Stella arriving at the lab she see Don and starts to call him

Stella: "DON! Don, have you seen Mac?"

Don: "Stella, what the hell happened last night?"

Stella: "Mac and I got into an argument this morning, I told him about Drew."

Don: "This morning?"

Stella walking over with him to her office, she sat down on her couch and motioned him to sit down. Letting out a deep sigh she continued

Stella: "Well, we sorta woke up in bed together and when I realized that we were naked in my bed, well I freaked, I started to question him how it all came about."

Don: "And you told him!"

Stella: "He told me what happened last night, how we made love to each other, how I told him I loved him."

Don: "Stella, you left him a hickey!"

Stella: "Wait, I did what?"

Don: "Yea, that's one of the reasons he's not here. That and he said he didn't want to see you after what happened this morning.

Stella: "Where is he?"

Don: "Home"

Stella: "Don, I'll be back, I need to go and fix this. I can't lose my best friend."

Don: "Stella, wait, tell me what happened."

Stella: "I told him that it was impossible that we slept together, that how can I do this to Drew, and that's how it happened.

Don: "He was really upset Stella, not even when Peyton broke up with him he was that pissed.

Stella: "Don I'm going to go see Mac, i really need to fix this."

Don: "Good luck!"

Stella: "I'll need it."

Stella now leaving her office and heading towards the elevator, pressing the G button she waited to go to the garage so that she can head to Mac's.

Mac arriving at his apartment, he took off his coat and his shirt and only stood in a tank top and his spare work pants. Deciding to distract his mind with some house chores he went to his room to quickly change into some sweatpants. Once he managed to change into them he hears a soft knock at his door. He quickly walks over to the door and opening up he was shocked to see the person standing there.

"Stella?" 


	5. Chapter 5

The Bet Chapter 5 Rated M

Mac: "Stella?"

Stella: "Can I come in please?"

Mac: "What for, you wanna destroy me more?"

Stella: "No Mac, you're my best friend and I want to fix this please."

Mac taking a deep breathe, he opened the door more to let her in. Stella walking in now and Mac closing the door behind him and Stella just staring at him.

Stella: "Don mentioned that I gave you a hickey, so i had to see it for myself."

Mac: "Well, I would've been proud to show it off to all who wanted to see, to tell everyone it came from the woman I lo-used to love."

Stella: "Mac, please I had no idea you were in love with me."

Mac: "Oh Stella please, I thought I made it really clear when I followed you to Greece."

Stella: "Mac, listen I'm sorry. I- I don't even know what to say to you."

Stella now walking up to him and placing her hand on his chin, Mac quickly pulling away.

Mac: "I mean- Dammit Stella, you're gonna tell me you didn't feel anything last night. The way I held you in my arms, the way I kissed you, made love to you."

Mac now moving closer to her, now inches apart.

Stella: "Mac, I- um, I don't know what to tell you."

Mac: "Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't feel anything last night."

Stella: "I-um"

Mac: "You tell me that you don't feel anything for me, tell me that you don't feel anything when i'm this close to you, you tell me this and i'll forget this ever happened."

Stella now turning around not wanting to look Mac in the eyes, hiding her tears,

Stella: "I- I can't Mac."

Mac stepping closer, now putting his hand on her shoulders.

Mac: "Stella, you think that if you didn't feel anything for me your body wouldn't tremble. You're trembling and its not fear Stella, its me who's making you like this. The connections of our bodies, don't deny it Stella."

Mac starts to wrap his arms around her, slowly kissing her neck, nibbling then tracing it with his tounge, then moving towards her ear casing he to moan.

"Ughhhh Maaaac!" she said softly

Mac continued only this time undoing the button and zipper to her pants

"Maacc, pl..please sss-stop." she said all out of breathe.

"Why Stella? Why do you want to stop? I know you can feel it." Mac whispers to her in her ear now turning her around and grabbing her and kissing her lips.

Slowly walking over to the couch, Mac pushes her down, and continues to kiss her neck again now his hands pulling her pants and underwear down, touching her skin, causing her to arch up into him, and moaining in delight.

"Maacccc!" she moaned.

Mac pulling his sweat pants down along with his boxers Mac moves himself to enter her, and he moves to her ear to whisper,

"I love you Stella"

Now entering her and moving at a fair speed, she just started moaning in delight, Mac increasing his pace, letting out all his frustation he had in the morning, Stella enjoying every bit of it.

"mmmmm Mac, faster, harder... ughhhh,i'm- i'm cuming."

Mac increasing his speed and going as deep as he can, and as hard as he can til he felt his climax point come about, and practically screaming her name out

"Stellllaaaaaaaaaaa! Hmmmmm"

Mac moving himself out of her, and getting dressed, he helped Stella up so she can do the same.

Mac: "You see Stella, how can you tell me you don't feel anything, the way I make you feel."

Stella now realizing what happend and that she allowed it to happen again, she cursed at herself mentally, {dammit how can i be so weak against this man, why does it feel so good when he touches me, and kisses me, ughhhh i need to get out of here.}

Stella: "Mac, I - um, I need to go."

Mac: "Stella?"

Stella: "Sorry Mac, I just need to umm, well get back to work, someone needs to make sure the place is running right with the boss not there." she lied to him

Mac: "Yea, you're right. well um can i see you tonight, so we can talk?"

Stella: "Not sure what time i'll be done, but just call me and we'll talk then." Stella now saying anything just to get out of there

Mac: "sure ok"

Mac moves in and kisses her cheek and whispered,

"I love you Stella."

Stella not saying anything just smiles and walkes out of his apartment. Mac now closing the door with a goofy smile on his face and walks over to the couch and just lies there smiling and taking in the smell of him and Stella.

"hmmmm Stella." he said now closing his eyes and drifted into sleep.

Stella now getting into her car. {Dammit, why did this happen again. How can Mac have this affect on me. Oh God what is wrong with me, I cheated on Drew twice in less than 24 hrs with the same guy, oh why is this happening now that i'm happy. Why is it that when Mac touches me and kisses me i feel like my body is on fire. I need a drink, i need to talk to someone. I need some advice} she thought to herself now pulling out her cell phone and dialed Jess's phone.

Jess: "Hey Stel, what's up?"

Stella: "Jess listen, i need someone to talk to right now, can you and Lindsay meet me at the bar we usually go to, I really need a drink and some advice. Its about - well its important and - " she couldn't even finish

Jess: "Sure Stella, we'll be right there."

Jess hanging up with Stella and now walking in search of Lindsay, she checked the ME lab and nothing, then she tried the locker room, maybe she'd catch her before she left.

"Linds, wait up!"

"Hey Jess, what's up?"

"Listen, we need to go and see Stella, she needs our um- advice."

"Advice?"

"Yea, she sounded so confused on the phone, she said that she really needed a drink, and that she needed our advice."

"Oh, hmm it must be about what happened with Mac this morning. Ok let's go and see what's wrong."

They soon were out the locker room and headed towards the elevator and going to meet Stella at the bar they knew very well.

"Stella!" Lindsay said.

"Hey." she replied with a sigh

Jess: "Ok what's going on? why do you sound so misrable?"

Stella: "Well, it's Mac!"

Jess: "What about him?"

Stella: "I - I think I um-"

Lindsay: "Well? spit it out Stella!"

Stella: "I think I might have feelings for Mac."

"WHAT!" both girls said at the same time.

Lindsay: "What happened Stella?"

Stella: "Well-...

Stella now telling her story to the girls about last night, and this morning and what happened at Mac's apartment.  
Meanwhile back at Mac's apartment, Mac is there lying on his couch when his phone rings waking him up

"Taylor!" he answered.

"Mac, its Don. Did um Stella stop by?"

"Yea she did, we talked a bit and then well I um and she- "

"Mac you didn't?"

"Yea i did. She didn't stop me Don, that means she feels something for me and is just confused about Drew. Why else would she allow me to do all these things to her. I told her if she didn't feel anything to tell me and i'd just forget anything happened. She said she couldn't and well I started to kiss her and well you know."

"Mac, are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am, never been to sure in my life. Why do you ask?"

"Mac, I um, well I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what Don?"

"Well, when we finished and wrapped up the case, Drew came here looking for Stella saying it was something important."

"And?"

"Well, Jess called me a little while ago and said that her and Lindsay were going to have a girls night out with Stella, so that's what i told him."

"What's your point Don?"

"He then asked me if Stella would like this ring, and he pulled out a box from his pocket....Mac it was an engagment ring. He said he's going to propose to Stella tomorrow morning here at the job, in front of well, all her friends."

Mac not respoding right away and swallowing hard at the fact of what he heard.

"Mac, you still with me?"

"Yea Don, I - um, I, what do you think she'll say?"

"Truthfully Mac, I don' t know, after last night and what happened between you guys, it's really much her call. What are you going to do Mac?"

"I don't know, that all depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Well, if she says no, i'll just take the opportunity to ask her to be my girlfriend and move in with me."

"But what if she says yes to Drew?"

"Then i'll just have to kill myself, I couldn't bare to see the woman I love marry someone else."

"Mac don't talk like that."

"Listen Don, I- um I gotta go. I need some time to do some thinking about things before tomorrow."

"Ummm sure thing Mac, just don't do anything stupid please."

"I'll try not to but I can't promise you anything."

With that Mac hung up and headed to his room and towards the shower, he had to see Stella tonight somehow and try to see for himself if he was going to be the one for her. He decided to meet her at the bar, figuring that when Don said she'll have a girls night out, he figured that girls would go to the bar, everyone at the lab usually went to. He quickly stepped into the shower and let the warm water hit his body, he then stepped out and wrapped himself in his towel after drying off and started to shave, and getting himself ready for tonight.

"Tonight will be the night Stella. I know it will be. I want all the answers." he mumbled to himself as he now entered his room to get dressed.

Back at the bar, Stella just finished her story telling to the girls and now both of them are sitting there with their jaws nearly falling to the floor not believing what they heard.

Lindsay: "OH MY GOD!"

Stella: "I know, I don't know what to do now."

Jess: "Well who do you love? Drew or Mac?"

Stella: "I- um I don't know anymore. Can we um go, I think I need some fresh air."

Jess: "Sure thing let's go."

The girls now paying their tabs and heading outside.

Just as Stella was about to say something someone grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back

"Hey gorgeous!" Drew said.

"Drew!" Stella said in a surprised tone.

"Lindsay, Jess, How are you ladies doing tonight?" Drew asked

"Fine!" they both said in unison.

Just then Mac starts to walk up to the bar seeing the girls outside he walked in a black suit and tie, with a dozen roses in his hand with a little note in between the roses. As soon as he stepped up to them Drew turned Stella around now kissing her on her lips. Stella now moving her hands around his neck and Drew having his hands around her waist, Mac takes a few steps closer now seeing Stella in the arms of another man and stops in his tracks. Both the girls turn at the same time to see Mac dress in a tux, and with roses in his hands and the look of anger now building in his eyes.

"Mac!" Lindsay said making Stella stop kissing Drew and turn around.

"WOAH there, Mac, you got a hot date or something?" Drew asked.

Mac to angry at the fact that he seen what he seen he just lied through his teeth.

"Umm, well I umm, did, and well she called and canceled on me at the last minute, so i was just walking back home to umm get some air to cool off... Ummm here Linsday, u can umm have these... Since there are 12 u can give half to Jess. Don't worry I'll tell the guys it was me who gave them to you. Ummm if you umm excuse me, I need some time alone." Mac said

He stared into Stella eyes. Stella now noticing the pain she's caused him again. Mac quickly said goodnight to all and just walked away before anyone can see the tears in his eyes. Lindsay now looking at Stella, then at Jess,

"Jess did you see the look in his eyes. He's heart broken, he came here to try to win Stella over and now he seen this and well, now u saw, he's destroyed." Lindsay whispered

"Yea, I know, I feel so bad, he dressed up and bought her roses, just to only have his heart broken, oh man this is bad." Jess replied.

"Hey look, there's a note in here!" Lindsay said.

"Let me see those roses!" Stella said.

Lindsay quickly pulling the note out and hiding it in her hand before showing the roses off.

"Wow, what a shame. Too bad the girl he was going to give them to didn't get them." Drew said.

"Yea, I know, they're beautiful!" Stella replied

"Hey Lindsay you sure Danny won't get mad at you for bringing home umm what i guess half a dozen roses?"

"I don't think so, besides Mac said he'll tell him that its from him."

"Yea I don't think Don will mind either. Especially if he tells them its from a date that cancel on him and he didn't want them to go to waste." Jess said

"Come on babe, let me take you home. I have some things i want to discuss with you." Drew said

"Drew, sweetheart, if you don't mind I was actually having a girls night out, and was planning on spending the night over at Jess's, right Jess." Stella said

"Yea" Jess replied knowing that Stella still had more to tell them and possibly wanted to talk about the incident that just happened with Mac seeing Stella kissing Drew.

"Ummm ok babe, so i guess I'll see you tomorrow." Drew said a little disappointed

"Yea see you tomorrow." Stella said.

Drew kissed her one last time and took his left leaving the 3 girls there to enjoy their so called night together.

"So um your sleeping over?" Jess asked

"No, I just had to say that to get Drew to let me have the night to myself.

"Oh ok, because if you were I was going to have to tell Don to well um stay home tonight."

"No, no Jess, you have fun with Don tonight, I just need to be at home and think. And possibly try to talk to Mac. I need to explain alot to him. I guess I'll go. Umm I see you girls later." Stella said

"You going to be ok Stel?" Lindsay asked

"I don't know but I'll talk to both of you later." she replied back

"Ok bye!" both girls said.

With that Stella hailed a cab and headed back to her place. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Bet Chapter 6 Rated M

Stella arriving at her apartment, just throws her stuff down and heads for the bathroom. Standing in there with her eyes closed, trying to relax but her thoughts were about Mac and what has happened between them in the past 24hrs. She then thought to herself {oh Mac, what have I done to you. We were supposed to be best friends. Now I've lost you.}

"I need to talk to him." she said

With that she quickly got out and dried herself off and settled into her nightwear.

"Come on Mac, pick up your phone, I know your there!" she said in a desperate tone.

On the other side of town, Mac sees the name of the person calling him and just hits ignore letting it go to voicemail.

"Dammit" Stella curses to herself

"Mac, I know you're there, stop ignoring my calls, please pick up. We need to talk." Stella left the voice message

With that she hung up and plugged her phone into the charger and decided to lie down to sleep.

"Tomorrow Mac, we'll talk tomorrow." she said just before she fell asleep.

The morning came quickly, both CSI's waking up and preparing for work with their normal morning routine.

Jess: "Morning Stella!"

Stella: "Morning!"

Jess: "You ok?"

Stella: "I will be once Mac and I have fixed this problem."

Jess: "Don't worry you will."

Stella: "How can I when he won't even talk to me, won't answer my calls. Especially after what he saw last night."

Lindsay: "Speaking of last night, Stella this is for you." Lindsay said as she now entered Stella's office

Stella: "What's this?"

Lindsay: "It was on the roses Mac had last night!"

Stella: "What does it say?"

Lindsay: "I don't know I didn't read it."

Jess: "You mean you didn't snoop?"

Lindsay: "SHUT UP JESS!"

Jess: "Sorry, but you always snoop." she says now laughing

Just as Stella was about to open the note, Drew walks in,

Drew: "Good Morning ladies." he says with a smile on his face

Stella now tucking the note in her back pocket

Stella: "Drew, what are you doing here?"

Drew: "I just came to see my fiance."

Stella: "You're what?" she asked confused

Drew now getting down on one knee, pulled out the ring, and said,

Drew: "Stella, will you marry me?"

Stella: "Oh yes Drew, yes i will. I've always wanted to start a family." she said all excited with a tear or two in eye

Drew: We will baby, once we get married, we'll have the family you've always wanted."

Drew: "Stella sweetheart, I have to get back to work, but I will call you tonight and we can talk about the details for the wedding and set a date."

Stella: "Ok!"

Drew: "Love you!"

Stella: "Love you too!"

Drew left leaving the 3 girls there to continue their conversation.

Lindsay: "Stel, are you really going to marry him?"

Stella: "Of course I am, I love him."

Jess: "But what about Mac?"

Stella: "Well, I'll have to talk to him about my marriage with Drew and that I want him there."

Jess: "Well... I alreay think he knows you're getting married."

Stella: "How?"

Jess: "Don!"

Stella: "Don, how does Don know."

Jess: "He called me last night saying how Drew came here looking for you. He had told him that we were having a girls night out at the bar, thats why Drew showed up."

Stella: "Ok, but how did Mac show up at the same place, wearing a tux and with roses?"

Jess: "Well, Don had told me he called Mac to ask him if the fight you had with him was settled. I'm guessing Mac said yes, and then Don must of told him about Drew wanting to propose to you."

Stella: "You mean you knew?"

Jess: "Yea, but it wasn't in my place to tell you. Besides I couldn't ruin a surpirse like that. I promised Don that I'd stay quiet."

Lindsay: "That's why Mac was there last night, he was trying to win you over Stella. (pausing for a moment) Ummm Stella, you never read the note."

Stella digs in her pocket for the note, she pulls it out and reads it out loud.

[Stella my love for you is real, you are the love of my life and I want to be with you forever. I love you more than my own life. I love you... Mac----p.s. Will you be my girlfriend.]

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" both girls said in unison.

Stella: "Oh my God, Mac is going to hate me for sure now."

Lindsay: "He doesn't have to hate you if you tell him you love him."

Stella: "I don't love him."  
Lindsay: "Ok, fine you're in love with him. Why else would you have sex twice with him. Ok maybe the first time you were a little drunk, but then you did it again at his apartment, and you weren't drunk. Explain that?" Lindsay questioned her

Stella: "Um, I don't know, its just, when he's so close to me and touches me the way he does, I feel like-"

Jess: "Like you're flying, like your body is on fire."

Stella: "Yea!"

Jess: "I figured! Don makes me feel that way."

Lindsay: "Yea, Danny does that to me too."

Jess: "It's love Stella."

Lindsay: "Stella does Drew even make you feel like that?"

Stella: "I-um- I never been with Drew."

Lindsay: "WHAT!" she practically shouted

Stella: "He said he didn't want anything to happen until we were married. He's very traditional."

Jess: "Ok, so how about when he's holding you, or kissing you, what do you feel?"

Stella: "Well... I don't feel anything."

Lindsay: "BOOM!"

Stella: "Boom?"

Jess: "Yea Stella, that means you don't feel anything for Drew."

Stella: "But I love Drew."

Jess: "Ok like we said earlier, you may love Drew, but you're in love with Mac."

Lindsay: "Translation, your heart, body & soul belong to Mac, just like his belongs to you."

Stella now standing there thinking to herself.

Jess: "Stella, you ok?"

Stella: "I need some coffee, I'll be right back."

Jess: "Ok, well we need to get back to work, before you know who gets mad.

Lindsay: "Yea, besides Danny is probably looking for me. Bye Stel,"

Stella: "BYE!"

Stella making her way slowly to the breakroom, she steps in and turns on the machine and decides to make herself some fresh coffee. Mac now coming in.

Mac: "So I hear you're getting married to someone you don't love."

Stella: "Excuse me?"

Mac: "You heard me!" he said now getting louder

Stella: "I do love him!" she replied back now with the same tone of voice

Mac: "No you don't!"

Stella: "Oh yea! and according to you who is it I love?"

Mac: "ME!"

Stella: "You, oh please don't make me laugh."

Mac: "Laugh all you want I know I'm right."

Stella: "You listen to me Mac, I don't love you ok, I'm marrying Drew, so get that through your thick head."

Mac: "You listen to me Stella, " he started to say just as Stella turned around with her coffee making her spill it on herself.

Stella: "Dammit Taylor, now you have no eyes!"

Mac: "I'm sorry, Stella, it was an accident."

Stella: "No it wasn't, you did that on purpose."

Mac: "Did not!"

Stella: "Did too!" she said as she grabbed a cup and poured it on him.

Mac: "STELLA! What is wrong with you!"

Their screaming at each other is now getting the attention of all the other CSI's who now coming running down the hall into the breakroom to see them pointing a finger at each other.

Stella: "Now, were even."

Mac: "Dammit Stella, I told you it wasn't on purpose."

Don: "Hey, stop with the yelling!"

Stella: "He started it!"

Mac: "Did not"

Don: "You guys, stop it already, you're acting like 5 yr olds. Ok who cares who started. Now look at yourselves."

Mac: "Don is right, listen Stella, I'm sorry. I'm gonna go get cleaned up. Excuse me!"

Jess: "Stella, I think you should do the same."

Stella nodding in agreement just walked out the breakroom and rounded the corner to the locker room. Going inside she doesn't hear the mens shower so she figured that Mac was already done and just getting dressed so she quickly heads into the female showers not knowing Mac is already in there hiding and waiting for her. Stella quickly stripping herself from her clothes, and picking a stall, she turns on the water to a reasonable tempertaure and steps in. Mac now appearing and decides to walk up to her in the stall. He quickly grabs her arms, turning her around and pinning her to the wall.

"Shit Mac!" she said in shock

Mac: "So now you gonna tell me you don't love me."

Stella: "Dammit Mac, what are you doing here?"

Mac: "Finding out once and for all if what you say is true. To see if you really love me or Drew."

Stella: "Mac you're crazy!"

Mac: "Yea, but crazy about you."

With that Mac leaned in and kissed her lips roughly. Stella now struggling to get free from Mac's hands and Mac getting more rough as she tries to move but this time instead of her complaining, she only moaned.

"Maaacccc!"

"Mmmmm, Stella, I didn't know you liked it rough." he said as he moved to her neck and started to nibble and suck hard, leaving his mark.

"Ughh, Mac, d-don't stop."

"I wasn't planning to!" he replied

Mac now smiling knowing he's won the battle, and happy that he's proven to himself that Stella really does love him and not Drew.

"Tell me Stella, do you want it? Do you want me inside you?"

"Yes Mac, oh yes, I need you. I need you now."

Mac letting go of her arms, he picked up one leg and wrapped it around him, picking her up he plunged deep into her.

"Mac!, ughhh Mac harder

Mac obeying her orders, going harder and deeper.

Mac: "Mmmm Stella, uhhh. I- I love you Stella."

Stella: "I love you too Mac, I'm all yours, only yours."

Mac: "Promise me Stella, that you'll only be mine."

Stella: "I promise Mac! Uhhhh Oh God, Mac, I'm I'm cuming."

Mac: "Come for me Stella."

Stella: "Uhhh uhhhh Maaaaaaaaaaccccccccccc!" she said as she finally came all over his cock.

Mac still not ready to let go. Stella pulled his head closer, and kissed his lips while her hand lied on his chest. She slowly moves up to his neck, making him moan.

"Mmmm"

She then goes up to his ear lobe, sucking it and then whispering

"Your turn, come for me Mac."

With that Mac thrusted as hard and as deep as he could, moaning all the way and with one finaly thrust he poured his seed inside her while moaning her name.

"STELLAAAAAAAAAA!"

Don, Jess, and Lindsay now hearing their screams go in search for them.

Jess: "Don did you hear that?"

Don: "Yea, dammit those two are gonna kill each other, we need to get them out of there."

Lindsay: "Come on let's get them."

All 3 now walking into the locker room and heading to where they hear the water running and as soon as they step in they stop in their tracks at what they saw.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" 


	7. Chapter 7

The Bet Chapter 7 Rated M

"OH MY GOD!"

They all shouted at the same time making Mac & Stella jump.

"Shit, Mac!" Stella says.

Mac quickly puts her down and turns off the shower and grabs two towels, wrapping himself at the waste with one and Stella covering her whole body with the other towel.

"Oh, my, um we're sorry." Don said now walking out.

Lindsay still standing there with her mouth open,

"Lindsay, don't stare, he's our boss, come on, give them privacy." Jess said while now dragging her out of the locker room.

Stella now sitting on the bench with her face in her hands

Stella: "Oh God, oh my God."

Mac: "Stella, you don't regret this do you?" He asked as he now moved her hands from her face and caressed it with his own.

Stella: "No Mac, its just what am I going to do now?"

Mac: "One day at a time Stella, I'm here and I'm never leaving you. You mean too much to me."

Stella: "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Mac: "Would it have made a difference?"

Stella: "Probably."

Mac: "Listen Stella, if I knew you didn't feel anything for me would I have even bothered to make a move."

Stella: "How did you know I had feelings for you.

Mac: "The way you flirted with me for the past years. How the kisses on the cheek, or one little touch, even the hugs we've shared made you blush. And well you always had a huge smile when I look at you. Even when you've had a bad day, and I'm near you your smile would wrap around your ears." he said while laughing and getting dressed into his clothes

Stella: "Mac, I-um, I mean, I'm supposed to get married." she said while getting dressed.

Mac: "We can do that if you want?"

Stella: "Yea, but- wait- what did you say?"

Mac: "I said we can get married if you want. If you want I can make you a nice romantic dinner, or take you to the best restarant and propose the right way. It's whatever you want Stella. I'd give you the world if you ask me. Anything just to see you happy and well of course being with me."

Stella: "Oh, Mac, how could I've been so blind."

Mac: "Its ok Stel, as long as you see it now is all that matters."

Stella: "I love you Mac!" she said as she threw herself in his arms.

Mac: "I love you too Stella. Hey how about we go out to an early dinner to -"

Stella: "Mac, I-have to talk to Drew, to well-um, "

Mac: "Oh come on Stella, do that later, let me buy you dinner. I promise to have you home early. Please!" he said while pouting

Stella: "Oh, ok Mac, how can I say no to you. You're too cute when you beg and pout, you know that."

Mac: "I don't pout."

Stella: "But you're still cute."

Mac: "Cute?" he said with an arched eyebrow

Stella: "Ok, sexy, how's that?"

Mac: "Much better!"

Stella: "Come on handsome, let's go we have a lot of questions to answer."

Mac: "Ahhh, yea, you're right. Come on." Mac said as he now left the locker room with Stella in his arms. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Bet Chapter 8 Rated M

sorry if my chapters are to short, but its best i do it this way to keep you al anxious on what's happening. Since the story is now coming to its end i prefered to do it this way to make it more suspensful. (sorry if i didn't spell that right. but you should know what i'm trying to say. well i hope you all enjoyed these 2 short but good chapters. I will try to update 1 or 2 more on saturday)

As they walked out the locker room both trying to get to their offices without being noticed but was stopped short by a member of the team.

Don: "Hold it right there. Mac a word please!"

Mac nodding his head and walked to his office with Don right behind him. He closed the door and Mac sat in his chair while Don sat on the couch.

Don: "Mac, you wanna tell me what the hell just happened?"

Mac: "Don, calm down. Its just that I wanted to prove to myself once and for all she loves me."

Don: "Ok, how did this happen? What did you guys argue about this morning?"

Mac: "Well.  
**************************************************************************************************Stella now sitting in her chair, gets interupted by Jess.

Jess: "Oh good you're dressed."

Stella: "Don't start Jess."

Jess: "So um-, Mac huh. Well thats one image I really need to erase from my brain."

Stela: "Sorry you saw all that."

Jess: "I'm not, I didn't know Mac was, well- you know equiped."

Stella: "JESS!"

Jess: "Sorry!"

Stella: "So you've come to give me the 3rd degree as well."

Jess: What do you mean?"

Stella: "Don's with Mac now."

Jess: "Oh, well I'm not going to give you the 3rd degree. I always knew you like Mac, so I'll save my comments."

Stella: "Thanks, I think."

Jess: "Ok, just answer me this, what did you argue about?"

Stella: "Ok well....."  
**************************************************************************************************Mac: "And well, that's it."

Don: "So you sneaked into the womans showers to prove to yourself she loves you. Right?"

Mac: "Yea."

Don: "Ok, so, now what?"

Mac: "She said she's going to call Drew later tonight after I bring her hime from dinner."

Don: "Dinner? Mac aren't you risking it already?"

Mac: "Risking what? She picked me, meaning she's going to call Drew to break it off."

Don: "I don't know Mac, just be careful. There's something about this guy I don't like. I mean he seems nie, but when Stella tells him why they're breaking up, I'm afraid he'll come after you or even hurt Stella."

Mac: "Don, I'm an ex marine remember. I can handle it. As for Stella, you know I won't let anyone do her harm."

Don: "Ok, well just be careful."

Mac: "Don't worry I will."

Don: "Well, ok Mac I gotta run, and well finish some stuff."

Mac: "Ok bye."  
**************************************************************************************************Stella: "And that's it."

Jess: "WOW! I mean Mac, agressive. I didn't know he had it in him."

Stella: "Its a major turn on, I mean to see him all serious and strict at work, and then out of work, WOW, I-"

Jess starts to laugh

Stella: "What?"

Jess: "It's just it's nice to finally see you happy that's all. So what are you going to do about - um"

Stella: "Drew?"

Jess: "Uh huh!"

Stella: "I'm going to call him tonight, to break it off."

Jess: "Are you sure? I mean, he might not take the news well. He could turn out to be- well, you know what I mean."

Stella: "I didn't even think about it that way. Well I'll be prepared. I'll have my gun ready and have Mac on speed dial just in case."

Jess: "So now whats going to happen between you and Mac, is it official?"

Stella: "I would say so. He even said that we can get married."

Jess: "Oh my God, that's so sweet."

Stella: "I think it's too soon for that step with Mac."

Jess: "But you were willing to marry Drew."

Stella: "Um-"

Jess: "My point exactly. If he asked you don't say no. You alreay know he's crazy about you Stella. He snuck into the womans showers just to make sure you loved him. The man has guts."

Stella: "Well I already proved to him I loved him."

Jess: "Yea I know we saw. Stella did you um use?"

Stella: "Umm, no we didn't. For some reason I trust Mac."

Jess: "Well then you know it could be possible that you may become pregnant."

Stella: "Oh my God, what if I do become pregnant?"

Jess: "Stella don't worry, I'm sure Mac will make a good father. Besides you know Lindsay will help you out. Heck we'll all help you out."

Stella: "I'm not worried about that, what if Drew finds out. He might want to hurt me, or Mac. Ughhhhh I hate this."

Jess: "Relax, Mac won't let anyone hurt you. He loves you to much."

Stella: "Yea, you're right. I guess well cross that bridge when we get to it. (pausing) Hey do you think i should get married?"

Jess: "To Mac, of course. Why not you two look so cute together."

Stella: "I'll think about it Jess."

Jess: "Well ok, I have to get back to work. We'll talk later. OK?"

Stella: "Sure thing."

Jess now leaving the office and leaving a pensive Stella.

Stella: "Hmmmm Stella Bonasera-Taylor. That sounds nice." she thought to herself out loud not realizing that Mac was now walking into her office and heard her.

Mac: Bonasera-Taylor huh?" he said making Stella jump.

Stella: "Mac, you scared me."

Mac: "Sorry. So um you've been thinking." he says as he walks up to her and puts his hands around her waist pulling her close.

Stella: "Mac, what if someone sees."

Mac: "I don't really care. I love you and I'm not letting you go." he said as he placed a kiss on her lips.

Drew now walking down the hall, thankfully he didn't see the kiss he walks into Stella's office.

Drew: "What's all this?" 


	9. Chapter 9

The Bet Chapter 9 Rated M

"What's all this?" Drew said in a slight angry tone

Stella: "Drew, wh-what are you doing here." Mac now moving away

Drew: "I got out of work early to take you out to dinner to celebrate out engagement. (pausing for a moment) May I ask what you are doing holding Stella like that Mac?"

Mac: "I was-"

Stella: "He was showing me a dance movement and asked me if it was ok."

Drew: "Ok, whatever, but I'm going to have to ask you to keep your hands off my fiance."

Mac: "If she doesn't have a problem with it then i'll put my hands wherever i please. Besides she's not your property."

Drew: "Yea, but she will be when we get married."

Stella: "EXCUSE ME!! I'm no body's property, married or not married I belong to anyone. And another thing, if you think once were married you can control me then you're wrong. (pausing) I should do some thinking."

Drew: "About what?"

Stella: "Marrying you!" she had said as she took off the ring and place it in Drew's hand.

Drew: "You can't be serious! There's someone else isn't there. No wonder you wouldn't let me touch you. Is there someone else?"

Stella: "What if there is?" Drew now stepping real close like if he was going to hit her, but Mac stoppe his moves.

Drew: "You get your hands off me Taylor."

Mac: "She said she wants to do thinking, meaning she's breaking up with you or can't you take a hint. "

Drew: "I wanna know who's the bastard she's been horeing around with."

Stella: "Horeing around, oh so now I'm a hore."

Drew: "Yea you are."

Mac: "That's it!" (BOOM) Mac punched Drew so hard in his face that he ended up outside Stella's office making everyone look up at the comotion.

Stella: "MAC!"

Mac: "I'm ok Stella."

Don now running up to see what had happened, he finds Drew on the floor and Mac in Stella's office with his hand all bloody.

Don: "What the hell, Mac?"

Mac: "Stella broke it off with him and he practically called her a hore, I'm not allowing that."

Drew: "This isn't over Taylor, why do you defend her so much?"

Mac: "Because-"

Stella: "Because he's my boyfriend."

Drew: "You're what?"

Stella: "That's right Drew, I've been in love with Mac for years and when he stepped up to me and declared his feelings, I couldn't reject him."

Drew: "You BITCH!"

Mac was now ready to go at him again, when Stella had pushed him back.

Stella: "Don get him out of here."

Don nodding and dragged Drew out.

{I'll make you pay for that Taylor. You and your little girlfriend too.} Drew thought to himself.

Mac: "You ok baby?"

Stella: "What you call me?"

Mac: "Umm- Stella."

Stella: "No you didn't, you called me your baby."

Mac: "No I -"

Stella: "Mac, its ok, I like it."

Mac: "You sure."

Stella: "Yes, my sexy marine."

Mac: "Stell, you're making me blush."

Stella: "So! Come on handsome, let me get that hand cleaned up."

Don: "Now don't be coming around here anymore, or I'll have you arrested for trespassing."

Drew: "Don't worry I won't come by here."

Don: "One more thing, stay away from Stella."

Drew: "What you gonna do, arrest me for being around her."

Don: "She's not your girlfriend anymore, so stay away from her. I'll be watching you."

Drew: "Yea, yea, now let me go you big goon."

With that Don released Drew from his arm and headed back inside in search of Mac and Stella. **************************************************************************************************

Stella: "Might have to keep it wrapped up."

Mac: "Its ok, I'm fine."

Stella: "Dammit Mac, stop being stubborn."

Mac: "Luckly, its not broken."

Stella: "Yea, well, if you don't keep it like this, I'll break it myself."

Mac: "Mmmm Stella, I always knew you was a tough girl, maybe I should get you to wrestle with me."

Stella: "Mac, stop flirting."

Mac: "Can't help it, I love you too much, I'd do anything to see that smile that drives me crazy."

Stella then grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him on his llips.

Don: "Oh come on, seriously get a room you two. Didn't you get enough today." Don had said as he walked in on them

Stella: "It's never enough." she said with a wide grin and winking at Mac.

Don: "I can see that!" (laughing) "So, I um hear you have a date tonight."

Mac: "Yea why?"

Don: "Just wondering if Jess and I can double with you guys. Its sorta our anniversary and well i was going to propose to her."

Stella: "Awwwww, Don that is so sweet."

Mac: "Yea, Don, I'm sure she'll say yes for sure. She's so in love with you."

Don: "Thanks you guys, so umm where did you plan to take Stella."

Mac: "Just a nice restaurant in the village, its a spanish-mexician restaurant called "TIO PEPE"

[now to all you readers, if u have a chance please stop by, this restaurant is the best. Ok back to the story]

Don: "Sounds good."

Mac: "Yes, its dimly lit, and has romantic music playing."

Stella: "Mac, you don't have to do all that for me."

Mac: "I want to Stell. Besides we're celebrating that we're finally together."

Stella: "Ok, Mac so what time are we doing this?"

Mac: "Is 8pm ok?"

"Sure" Don and Stella replied at the same time

Don: "Well ok, see you guys there tonight."

Mac: "If you happen to get there before us just ask the guy for the Taylor party."

Don nodding and walked out the office in search of Jess.

Stella: "The what?"

Mac: "I'm going to call now to tell him to add 2 more guest to our table Stell."

Stella: "Taylor party?"

Mac: "Well I can change it to Bonasera-Taylor, but its not official yet so I'll leave it at Taylor."

Stella: "Mac, you still talking about getting married."

Mac: "To you, why not? I love you."

Stella: "I love you too Mac, but,-"

Mac: "Let me guess, its too soon."

Stella: "I -um, "

Mac: "Well, you're right Stella, it is too soon so, why on't we move in together?"

Stella: "WHAT?" she asked all confused

Mac: "I mean it Stell. Look it takes people time to get to know one another, but I've known you for over 13yrs, I know everything about you, your good days, bady days."

Stella: "You seriously want me to live with you?"

Mac: "Only if you want to, I won't force you if you're not ready."

Stella: "I'm not sure if I'm ready but why don't we try it out for a week and see how it goes, then I'll give you my answer."

Mac: "Seems fair enough."

Stella: "Thanks Mac."

Mac: "You're welcome my love."

Stella: "So see you tonight."

Mac: "Yea what time should I pick you up."

Stella: "You said dinners at 8pm so 7 is good."

Mac: "Ok see you then."

Arriving at her house, Stella decided that she'd wear a baby blue dress she bought earlier that week. She went to the bathroom to shower and get ready. Back at Mac's apartment he'd just finished his shower and shave and headed to his closet to see what to wear. Deciding to wear blue, a color he know Stella loved on him, he went for a new baby blue shirt and put it on leaving the top button open to show off some skin, as to tempt Stella. Getting himeself all set he added some cologne, grabbed his keys, wallet, and coat and headed out the door. Stella had just finished applying her make-up and went for her hair. Deciding to leave it up in a bun, she remembered the look on Mac's face when she entered the room one day with the black coctail dress. It was like he was undressing her with his eyes. She applied some perfume, checked herself in the mirror to see how she looked and was interupted by a knock on the door. Stella walked over and looked to see who it was and saw that it was Mac, her heart was skipping a beat. She opened the door only to be greated with a wow and a smile.

Mac: "Wow, Stella, you look gorgeous." he said as he stepped inside and closed the door.

Stella: "Thank you, I see you were peeking into my room again." she teased as she pointed out to him that they matched.

Mac: "I wore it because I know its your favorite color on me."

Stella: "What's your favorite color on me?"

Mac: "NUDE!"

Stella: "MAC!"

Mac: "I can't help it, your body drives me crazy." he said as he puller her close to his body and started to defour her lips.

Stella pulling away, "Mac we need to go, otherwise, it'll be a waste of the reservation tou made."

Mac: "But I want you."

Stella: "I know but you can have me later, right now we have another couple waiting for us. Shall we?"

Mac: "Oh ok" he said with a pout.

Stella: "Don't worry Mac, after dinner I'm all yours

Mac: "Promise?"

Stella: "I promise, now let's go, I'm starved."

Mac: "Ok."

Stella grabbed her coat and they both walked out her apartment and headed towards the elevator. Once they got to the car, Mac had one single rose waiting for Stella on her seat. Mac opening the door for her she saw the rose, picked it up and sat in her seat. Mac heading to his side went in and jsut as he was about to start the car Stella grabbed him and kissed.

Mac: "You're welcome." he said causing her to giggle.

The drive to the restaruant was silent, as they headed there not knowing that they were now being followed all the way there. As they arrived they saw that Don & Jess had just arrived as well.

Don: "It's about time you guys got here."

Jess: "Shut up Don, we just got here too."

Don: "So I see you decided to match like always."

Mac: "Yea, well, "

Stella: "We're good at reading each others mind."

Don: "Ok, let's go in, I'm starved."

Stella: "Yea me too."

The men grabbed their dates and started to head inside when a speeding car approached their way.

"BANG BANG BANG!" 


	10. Chapter 10

The Bet Chapter 10 Rated M

BANG BANG BANG

As bullets flew everywhere, Don quickly grabbed Jess and pushed her to the floor so she doesn't get hit, as Mac did the same for Stella. People were screaming, running in all directions trying to avoid getting hit. Just then you can hear the tires screech, as it was pulling away Don and Jess got up as quick as they could and tried to see if they can id the shooter, but all they got to see was the plates of the car which was a good thing to them.

Don: "Ah, well so much for dinner."

Just as Don was about to kiss Jess they get interupted by a screaming woman

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Stella: "Mac, oh God, Mac, noooo."

Don and Jess now running up to her find Stella down on her knees, her baby blue dress covered in blood, Mac's blood. The bullets that were fired had hit him. One on his ribs, the other on his back which went through and was close to the scar on his chest, and the last one hit the side of his head.

Stella: "Mac, come on Mac, breathe. Breathe baby, please don't leave me Mac. Stay with me."

Don: "STELLA!" he said as he got up to her. "Jess dial 911."

Stella: "He's not breathing, hold on Mac, please don't leave me."

Jess: "What the hell happened?"

Stella: "I don't know, we were right behind you, and all of a sudden we heard was shots being fired."

Jess: "Well, Don and I managed to get to see the plates of the car that did this so we already sent it to Adam to see if he can trace it."

Stella: "Oh God, Mac, come on stay with me, EMS is on the way." she said as she applied pressure to his wound. "Don't leave me Mac, I love you."

Don: "Stella, come on get up the ambulence is here, let them do their job."

Don picking her up, now seeing her hands and dress soaked in his blood, tears streaming down her face.

Don: "Come on I'll drive you there, Jess take Mac's car and meet us at the hospital."

Stella: "No, I need to ride with him. I can't leave him."

Jess: "Ok, go ahead, we'll meet you there. Come on Don, let's go."

Stella got into the ambulence holding onto Mac's hand while the paramedics worked on him.

Stella: "Hold on Mac, Please hold on."

Arriving at the hospital, they rushed Mac right into the ER to see if they can get the bullets out and hope that it didn't affect him in anyway. Stella pacing up and down the hall waiting for the doctors, just then Don showed up.

Don: "Stella, you should sit."

Stella: "I can't Don, I need to know if he's going to be ok."

Don: "Don't worry Stell, Mac is strong, he's going to be ok."

Stella getting ready to sit when the nurse came to her.

Nurse: "Ms. Bonasera?"

Stella: "Yes?"

Nurse: "These are for you, they're the bullets we've managed to get out of Mr. Taylor, and here's a change of clothes for you. You can use one of out showers, if you like." The nurse said as she handed her a bag that contained a towel and some spare clothes for her to change in and a small evidence bag with the bullets that they took out of Mac.

Stella: "Thank you, umm Nurse do you know how Mac is?"

Nurse: "Dr. Palmero and his team are doing their best right now, once the doctor is done with the surgery, he will speak to you."

Stella: "Thank you nurse." ...."Don?"

Don: "Yea?"

Stella: "Can you take these and have them analyzed."

Jess: "Go ahead Don, I'll stay with her."

Don: "Ok, but call me as soon as you get some news."

Jess: "Ok."

Don kiss Stella on the cheek, then kissed Jess on the lips and left.

Jess: "Come on Stell, let's get you cleaned up."

Jess walking with Stella to the bathroom that had the shower in it and gave her space.

Jess: "I'll be right outside, just call if you need me."

Stella: "Ok, and Jess,"

Jess: "Yea?"

Stella: "Thanks!"

Jess: "You're welcome Stell."

Stella taking the towel and clothes out of the bag and placing it on the bench, she then stripped out of her bloody dress and placed it into the bag, then stepped into the shower. Once she was done she quickly dried herself off and got dressed and headed back outside where Jess was waiting for her with a cup of coffee and a sandwich.

Jess: "I know you might say no, but I figured you might be hungry."

Stella: "Thanks."

They slowly walked back to the benches and sat down to wait for the doctor. Just then the doctor walked out and stepped up to them.

Doctor: "Are you here for Mr. Taylor?"

Stella: "Yes we are, how is he doctor?"

Doctor: "Are you his wife?"

Stella: "No, i'm...his girlfriend"

Doctor: "Very well follow me please."

Stella: "Please feel freely to speak, this is dectective Angell, one of his co-workers, we're his family."

Doctor: "Ok, well, Mr. Taylor has lost an amount of blood that we've now managed to get under control but the only problem is that the wound to the head put him in a coma."

Stella: "Will he wake up from it?"

Doctor: "It is possible, but only time will tell."

Stella: "May we see him please."

Doctor: "We'll normally I'd say no, but i'll allow it only for a few minutes, but i only can allow one of you to enter."

Jess: "Go ahead Stella, I'll be here waiting for you."

Doctor: "Ok follow me this way."

The doctor lead Stella down the hall to the room where Mac was in.

Doctor: "You have 5 minutes"

Stella: "Thank you Doctor."

Stella now entered the room and just froze in her tracks, seeing him lying there motionless, connected to a machine, just made her eyes water. She stepped closer and stood by the bed and held his hand.

Stella: "Mac, it's Stella, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. Doctor says you're in a coma, but it is possible that you will pull through, all you need to do is fight Mac, fight this and come back to me. Please don't leave me Mac, not now that we've managed to be together."

She leaned over and kissed his lips and then left the room. Walking back down the hallway she saw Jess sitting there on the bench waiting for her.

Jess: "Hey, you gonna be ok?"

Stella: "I don't know Jess, I can't lose him, he means the world to me. I'd wish I wasn't so blind before, we could've been so happy since who knows how long. "

Jess: "Listen Stell, as long as you now realize its Mac that you want and that he knows it then it's ok. Mac is strong he'll pull through this in no time and you'll be happy together."

Stella: (sighing) I guess you're right.

Jess: "Do you want me to stay with you tonight, so you don't have to be alone."

Stella: "i would like that."

Jess: "No problem, I'll just have to call Don and let him know."

Stella: "OK."

Jess and Stella now walking out of the hospital and headed to Mac's car. Arriving at Stella's apartment,

Stella: "You can use the guest bedroom, it's right next to mine."

Jess: "Thanks Stella, well get some sleep."

Stella: "I'll try."

Stella just threw herself on the bed thinking that she won't fall asleep but much to her surprise she knocked out quickly.

Morning came quickly and Stella's alarm had just went off, she quickly turned over and turned it off only to be rattled by some noise in the kitchen. As she stepped to the door and opened it, she was hit with the smell of bacon, eggs, and coffee.

Jess: "Morning Stell, how did you sleep?"

Stella: "Not bad I guess considering I don't remember falling asleep."

Jess: "Well at least you're well rested. Go and get yourself ready for work, breakfast is almost done."

Stella: "Thanks Jess, but you didn't have to do all this."

Jess: "Of course I did, otherwise you won't eat."

Stella just nodded her head and headed to the shower to get ready to go into work. Stella headed back to the kitchen and ate her breakfast quietly while Jess got ready. She placed the dishes in the sink and just grabbed her things to head out the door.

Stella: "Jess you ready?"

Jess: "Yea." she replied as he had her coat in her hand and they both headed out the door.

Arriving at the crime lab, Stella headed to her office and noticed an envelope. Quickly opening it up she started to read it mentally

{Ok, Stella, you have 24hrs to meet me down the aisle, in your wedding dress. Everything is already set up. If you don't show up by 12 noon at the church or if you try to have me arrested anytime now til tomorrow, your little boyfriend will be watching the wedding from heaven. Didn't think he'd live through the shooting, but hey, a coma ain't so bad. So you choose. Marry me and your boyfriend lives, have me arrested or don't show up and he dies.}

Just as she finished reading the letter, she felt a cold shiver down her body, cursing to herself menatally for what she read, and what she now has to supposly do to save the life of the man she loves. Not being able to control her anger anymore she just scareamed

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 


	11. Chapter 11

The Bet Chapter 11 Rated M

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Stella screamed out

Don hearing her scream just ran into the office.

Don: "Stella what is it?"

Stella: "Read this!"

Don reading the note while Stella paced in her office, the rest of the gang now coming in to see why was it that they saw Stella scream.

Don: "Stella this is crazy, we have security outside his room, nothing can't happen to him."

Stella: "Don you don't understand he can get people to dress up as doctors and nurses to get to him. I'm gonna have to do this. I don't want Mac to die."

Jess: "Mac is not gonna die Stella, we just got to-"

Stella: "Got to what Jess, he said not to even try to have him arrested or Mac will be watching from heaven. I can't take any chances."

Lindsay: "WOW, that's messed up. So you're really gonna marry this guy?"

Stella: "I have no choice. I have to do this to save Mac. (pausing for a minute) I'm gonna go and see Mac."

Stella now sprinting down the hall to catch the elevator to get to the garage to go to the hospital to go and see her beloved Mac. Meanwhile Mac was lying in the hospital bed connected to a machine which practically was keeping him alive since he was in a coma. Stella arriving at his room door is greeted by 2 officers which allow her to pass and make sure she has her privacy.

"Mac, its me Stella. Can u hear me?" grabbing his hand she continued, "squeeze my hand if u can hear, come on baby, fight this. u have to come out of this." As she held his hand she leaned in and kissed his lips.

Nurse: "Ms. Bonasera?"

Stella: "Yes nurse?"

Nurse: "I'm afraid visiting hours is over."

Stella: "I understand, I'll be back tomorrow. Please call if he wakes up or if there are any changes. I don't care what time. Please."

Nurse: "Don't worry Detective Bonasera,-"

Stella: "Stella please."

Nurse: "Don't worry Stella, he'll be fine. We have security watching the room and round the clock doctors and nurses checking on him at all hours."

Stella: "Thank you, but please make sure that no doctor that isn't assigned to him enter. There is someone out there who wants him dead."

Nurse: "Don't worry no one will be authorized to enter the room unless it's either myself or Dr. Palmero."

Stella: "Thank you nurse. Goodnight"

Nurse: "Goodnight"

Just as Stella was rounding the corner to head for the elevator

"Hey Stella, how's Mac?"

"Hey Jess." Stella said with a sigh

Jess: "No change right."

Stella: "No." she replied grabbing her head.

Jess: "Stella you ok? you don't look so good."

Stella: "I- I'm fine, jj-just a lil light headed." (faints and falls into Jess's arms)

Jess: "STELLA!, I need a doctor here." 


	12. Chapter 12

The Bet Chapter 12 Rated M

Jess: "STELLA!, I need a doctor here."

Nurse: "What happened to her?"

Jess: "I don't know, i was asking her how Mac was and then she just fainted into my arms."

The nurse called for a stretcher and takes her to get some test done to figure out why she fainted.

Nurse: "Dr. Palmero will also be in charge of her as well. Do you know if she was feeling sick? Has she been skipping meals?"

Jess: "No, not that i know of. Why do you ask?"

Nurse: "Well for faint for not aparent reason, i'd say she's pregnant. But we'll see how the test come out."

With that the nurse left to go and assist Dr. Palmero while Jess just stood there in shock thinking to herself.

{oh my God, Stella pregnant with Mac's baby, and now she has to marry Drew, oh man this is not good, if he finds out he can harm her, possibly kill her too. Oh, I gotta call Don.} Jess takes out her cell and quickly dials Don's number.

Don: "Flack"

Jess: "Don, its me Jess."

Don: "Hey babe, what's up? Is everything ok?"

Jess: "Don, I'm in the hospital."

Don: "Are you ok?"

Jess: "Don, i'm fine. I came here to see how Stella was doing, and I bumped into her on her way out. I asked how Mac was and all of a sudden she got pale and while she was answering me she fainted into my arms. So i'm waiting for the nurse and doctor to tell me whats wrong with her. (pausing for a moment) Don I think Stella is pregnant."

Don: "Pregnant? Are you sure?"

Jess: "Not exactly positive, but its almost sure that she is. I mean you know her and Mac, well, they didn't-"

Don: "Ahh I gotcha. I'll be right over"

Jess: "Ok, i'll be in the waiting area."

Finally after running some test, Stella awakes and finds herself lying in a bed and she looks around.

Stella: "Jess?"

Dr. Palmero: "Ms. Bonasera, how are you feeling?"

Stella: "Dr. Palmero, I- I- um what happened. Why am I here?"

Dr: "You fainted while on your way out, your friend caught you in time before you fell to the floor. We ran some test, and -"

Stella: "Is Jess still here?"

Dr: "In the waiting area, would you like to hear the results? I assure you it's all good news."

Stella: "yes please!" she begged

Dr: "Well, I'd like to congradulat you, you're going to be a mother. You're pregnant!"

Stella: "I'm- i'm what?" she studdered

Dr: (laughing) "Would you like me to have your friend come in?"

Stella: "Yes, please. I need some company."

Dr: "Nurse, can you please tell Jess that Stella is calling for her."

Nurse: "Right away Dr."

Just as the nurse was coming to get Jess, Don arrived.

Don: "Jess, how's Stella?"

Nurse: "She's fine." the nurse interupted

Jess: "Nurse, can we see her."

Nurse: "Yes, you can, but just for a few minutes, then I'm afraid you'll have to leave after that."

Don: "Thank you."

Jess: "Stella, how are you?"

Don: "Hey, Stella, what'd the doctor say?"

Stella: "He said that i'm- i'm p-pregnant!"

Jess: "Awwwwww, I'm so happy for you."

Don: "I'm gonna be an uncle." he said with a big smile and now hugging Stella.

(all laughing)

Don: "when are you going home?"

Stella: "Dr said i can leave tomorrow morning."

Jess: "Are you still going to get married?"

Stella: "For Mac's safety i have to. I have to keep him alive."

Jess: "Yea, but what about your condition, you're pregnant now Stella. Don't want you to lose the baby. Drew can try to hurt you. "

Stella: "He won't hurt me if i marry him. Once i do that Mac can stay alive. Oh i need to tell Mac. I don't care if he is in a coma. He needs to know. I know he can hear me. Jess help me up, I want to see him."

Don: "Stella you need to rest."

Stella: "I'll rest later, i need Mac to know before i go and marry that creep."

Jess: "ok, come on. but just for a few minutes."

While walking to the room next to her, Stella nears Mac's bed and grabs his hand and starts to talk to him.

Stella: "Hey Mac, it's Stella. Just came by to see if you are doing better and to tell you how much I love you. Mac I need you to get better. I have some good news. I'm pregnant Mac, you're going to be a dad. We're gonna have a baby. Our baby Mac. I need you, the baby needs you. Come on Mac, do it for us, both of us."

Little did Stella know that she had someone watching her. Suddenly that person decided to make themselves known and spoke out.

"You're pregnant?" 


	13. Chapter 13

The Bet Chapter 13 Rated M

"You're Pregnant" Drew said as he walked into the room.

Stella: "Drew, wh-what are you doing here?"

Drew: "Making sure that you're doing ok. I heard that you fainted so I had to check up on my future wife."

Stella: "Drew, get out of here."

Drew: "Fine, I'll let you have your last momets with your so called beloved Taylor, but remember at noon today you'll be mine and we're going to get married and be happy. Don't worry about you being pregnant. I'll raise him like he's my own, since I know you want a family so much, I won't harm you. But I remind you that if you do anything to have me arrested before we get married not only does Taylor get it but so will that baby."

Stella: "GET OUT! SECURITY!"

Don comes rushing in with Jess and 2 of the guards that were supposed to be watching the door.

Don: "I told you to stay away from here Drew. Get him out of here."

Drew: "Relax, I just came to see my future wife. I didn't hurt or touch her I swear."

Stella: "GET OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!"

Drew: "Ok ok I'm leaving, but remember my dear, at noon today you'll be all mine." he said as he walked away laughing

Jess: "Stella, you ok? How did he get in?"

Don: "Must of been when the guards did a shift change. He must of snuck in past security."

Jess: "Stella, did he hurt you?"

Stella: "No, i'm fine, but he knows i'm pregnant."

Jess: "What? How?"

Stella: "I guess when he snuck in he must of heard me talking to Mac."

Jess: "What are you going to do now?"

Stella: "I'm going to do what I have to do to protect Mac and my baby. He said as long as i marry him he won't hurt me or the baby and Mac lives."

Don: "Stella this is ridiculus. Come on let me arrest him. I can do so for coming to see you."

Stella: "NO! Don't! He said he'd hurt my baby if that happens."

Don: "Stella, you can't marry this guy."

Stella: "I have no choice."

With that said and done, Stella walked out of Mac's room and went over to hers and gathered her things to leave the hospital.

Jess: "Stella wait!" she called to her but it was too late. Stella was already in the elevator going down

Jess: "Don, we gotta do something."

Don: "You're dam right we are. That whole church is going to have more security than an airport. Come on I'm gonna need your help. If he hurts Stella at anypoint he's a dead man right there."

Jess: "Don, what are you thinking of doing."

Don: "Nothing, just have enough un-cover in case he fails to keep his word about just marrying her and well pray for a miracle that Mac wakes up in time.

Stella arriving at her house, starts to prepare herself for what was suppose to be the biggest day in her life, but now she's doing it to save not only the life of the man she loves, but to also save the life of an unborn child.

STELLA' S THOUGHTS:  
{oh mac, i hope you wake up on time and save me from this monster. i hope you understand i'm only doing this for us. I want you alive. If you were to die, i'd have to kill myself. I can't be without you. Now that we've finally managed to be with each other and be happy together, I can't allow him to take you from me. I hope you can forgive me one day.}

Meanwhile, all the guest starting arriving at the church that Drew has selected. Drew standing there waiting for Stella to walk down the aisle. Don walks in with Jess in his arm and looks all around and finds all his people thre nicely dressed but ready to shoot if Drew tries anything sneaky.

***Music starts***

Stella starts to make her way down the aisle with tears down her eyes and praying to herself that Mac comes to the rescue. But how can he, he's in a coma. She prays all the way to the alter, hoping that a miracle can wake him and make him come and interupt the wedding.

Priest: "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony"

As the wedding continues, Mac starts to move his fingers, slowly opening his eyes and looks at his surroundings. Noticing that he's at the hospital he presses the call button and both the nurse and the doctor come rushing in quickly

Dr: "Mr. Taylor, how are you feeling?"

Mac: "Just a slight headache, and my ribs hurt alot. What happened to me?"

Dr: "According to your girlfriend and your friends, you were shot at just before entering a restaurant. Do you remember that?"

Mac: "I remember going and standing in front of the restaurant then hearing gun shots, i moved Stella out the way and that's all i remember."

Dr: "Well you are very lucky Mr. Taylor, with quick thinking of your friends they got you here on time before the bullets can do any severe damage."

Mac: "Is there any damage done?"

Dr: "Well you might headaches from time to time which is due to one of the bullets hitting you almost in your brain, got you on the side. (pausing) Like I said Mr. Taylor you are one lucky man. With a shot like that I myself am even surprised you survived that."

Mac: "How many times was I shot?"

Dr. "3"

Mac: "3? Where um- where are the bullets?"

Dr: "Det. Flack took them"

Mac: "Is Stella here?"

Dr: "I'm not sure, i'll check for you."

Nurse: "Don't bother dr. she's not here."

Mac: "Where is she?"

Nurse: "She's getting married."

Mac: "SHE'S WHAT!"

Nurse: "She's getting married."

Mac thinking to himself.

{no she can't be. I thought she loved me. I- I don't understand. Wait I remember hearing Stella's voice I need to call her. She can't be marrying Drew. She said she loved me. She chose me.} Mac now taking his phone which was on the side table called Stella but there was no answer.

Mac: "DAMMIT!" He then decided to call Don

Don: "Flack!"

Mac: "Don, it's Mac!"

Don: "Mac, oh my God, you're ok."

Mac: "Don, tell me its not true. Tell me she's not getting married."

Don: "I'm sorry Mac, she is. She said she was getting married to save your life."

Mac: "My life? Don what's going on?"

Don: "Listen Mac, the next day after you were shot there was a note in Stella's office from Drew saying he was the one that shot at you, and told Stella she has until noon today to show up at the church to get married to him and he'll let you live. He said that if she showed up on time and didn't have him arrested he won't kill you. Then this morning at the hospital he was there telling Stella the same, only this time he said that if she did marry him without any objections he won't harm her baby."

Mac: "baby? Don?"

Don: "Mac, Stella's pregnant! Sh-"

Mac: "What church is she at, I'm going to stop that wedding."

Don: "St. Patrick's. And Mac, hurry, this ceremony is almost over."

Mac: "Don't worry Don, I'll be there."

Mac finally hung up the phone and got up. Quickly getting dressed and while rushing out he bumped into one of his fellow officers who was guarding his door.

Mac: "Hey I need to borrow your gun and vest, I have a wedding to stop and a jerk to kill."

Officer: "No problem Det. Taylor. Here you can borrow this spare shirt."

Mac putting on the shirt over the vest and putting away the gun in his pants belt, starts to run out the door like a crazy manic

Mac still finding his car outside jumps in and puts on the siren to get around faster. Just as he approaches the block of the church he turns off the siren so no one can here him coming.

Meanwhile back at the church the ceremony was just about to be finished

Priest: "Do you Stella, take Drew to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love to honor, to cherish, in sickness and in health until death due you part."

Stella doesn't answer and stays quiet for a moment just letting the tears flow down

Drew: "Stella, darling, answer the question."

Stella: "HUH?"

Priest: "Do you Stella, take Drew to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love to honor, to cherish, in sickness and in health until death due you part."

Stella: "I- I do!"

Priest: Do you Drew, take Stella to be your lawfully wedded wife to love to honor, to cherish, in sickness and in health until death due you part."

Drew: "I DO!"

Priest: "If anyone here today sees why these two people shouldn't be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

"STELLA!"  



	14. Chapter 14

The Bet chapter 14 Rated M

"STELLA!" Mac shouted as he entered the church.

Everyone now turning around, Stella standing there in shock.

Drew: "Dammit Taylor, what does someone have to do to kill you."

Stella: "MAC!" she screamed as she started to run towards him. As she started running towards him Drew pulled out a gun from the back of his pants.

Drew: "You Bitch, i'll kill you both then."

Mac: "Stella look out!" he shouted as he jumped and threw himself on top of Stella knocking her down to the floor.

"BANG!" 1 BULLET FIRED

Stella: "MAC!"

"BANG!" another bullet fired. But this one was from the gun Mac had and the bullet ended up right in between Drew's eyes.

The uncover officers quickly ran to Drew to make sure he stood down, while one of the rookie officers ran over to Mac to make sure he was ok.

Stella: "MAC!" she screamed again.

Mac: "I'm fine Stell, it only got me in the vest.

Stella: "Mac, I - I mean how- you're awake and you're -"

Mac: "I'm fine Stella. I'm doing ok. Come here." he then pulled her to his arms and kissed her like crazy.

Don: "Mac, you ok?"

Mac: "Yea Don, he just got me in the vest. I borrowed it from one of the officers that was guarding my door along with his gun."

Jess: "Stella, Mac you guys ok."

Mac: "Come on Stella, we need to go."

Stella: "Ok Mac, take me to your apartment please."

Mac: "Don, Jess, you guys need a ride?"

Jess: "No, you guys go ahead. Besides you both need your rest and need to talk about alot."

Mac: "OK, um we'll call you later ok."

Don: "Ok."

Mac grabbed Stella and walked her to his car and headed for his apartment.

Stella: "Mac, I- we-"

Mac: "I'm fine Stell, just a few bruises here and there, but i'm fine. I'm not leaving you or our baby."

Stella: "Who told you Mac?"

Mac: "Don did when i called him."

Stella: "Oh Mac, i'm sorry, i'm so sorry, i hope that you can forgive me."

Mac: "There's nothing to forgive. I know why you did it. I'm not mad at you, i'm just glad I got there in time to stop the wedding."

Stella: "Me too. I love you Mac. I thought I lost you."

Mac: "Never, you'll never lose me. I love you too Stella more than my own life."

Stella: "Are you mad that I'm pregnant?"

Mac: "Mad? Why would I be? This is a baby from our love. I'm the happiest man in the world right now. I have you, and a baby. I couldn't ask for more"

Stella: "Really?"

Mac: "Well there is one more thing?"

Stella: "What is it Mac?"

Mac: "Marry me."

Stella: "Mac, are you serious?"

Mac: "Why not? We love each other, we've known each other for over 13 yrs, we're having a baby and I love you more than anything in this world."

Stella: "I'd love to marry you Mac."

Mac just smiled at Stella and continued driving to his apartment. Once he reached it he parked his car and helped Stella and they walked over to his apartment door.

Mac: "Make yourself at home, I'm gonna order us some food."

Stella: "Ok Mac, i'll be taking a shower if you need me."

Mac: "How about I join you and help you."

Stella: "I'd like that."

Stella walking over to Mac's bedroom and just coming out of her dress, and walks into the shower. Mac making sure he locked the door walks to his room to find the wedding gown on the floor and the water running. He quickly un dresses himself throwing everything on the floor and piling it on top of her dress and going to the shower in search of Stella.

Mac: "Hmmmm Stella" he said as he grabbed her from behind and pulled her towards him with her butt now against his semi-hard dick.

Stella: "Hmmmm Mac, make love to me. Just like you did a few days ago when we were in the showers at work."

Mac: "Oh so you want it rough."

Stella: "I love it when you lose control and get a lil rough Mac, it turns me on."

Mac: "Well then let me not keep you waiting."

Mac just then grabs her and pins her to the wall in the shower, picks up one of her legs and wraps it around his hip and then plungs deep into her while he kissed her hard on her lips. Stella letting out a moan from the pleasure.

Stella: "Ughhhh Mac, harder, faster, make me yours"

Mac: "Hmmm Stella, i'll make you mine, only mine."

With that he went as hard and as fast as he could while kissing her on her neck and this time leaving her a mark of their passion and Stella just moaning and screaming his name out from pleasure.

Stella: "Maacccccccccccccccc!"

Mac: "Stellaaaaaaaaaa"

Both climaxing Mac carefully places Stella's leg down. They continue to wash off and then head to bed where they both cuddled next to each other and slept through the night knowing that the nightmare is over and now it's time to move on for the best.  



End file.
